a strange and exciting adventure!
by FBI69
Summary: Now with chapter 2 - Pikachu In Space!!!
1. team rocket's revenge!

The sun shone brightly over the magical landscape of PokemonLand. Three   
figures could walked into sight.  
"Where are we?" asked Ash.  
"I don't know," said Brock.  
"It looks strange, somehow" said Misty.  
"It's like an evil being has swept through the land, devouring the inner   
beauty of all in its path," said Topegi.  
"Pikachu" said Pikachu.  
  
"Let's explore" said Ash, as he ran towards the nearby hill. "Race you, Pikachu!"  
As Pikachu, Brock and Topegi ran off after him, Misty stayed where she was   
and looked admirably at Ash. For the past year she'd withheld her feelings   
for her travelling companion, but little did she know that he'd been   
withholding similar feelings for her.  
Suddenly, there was a bang.  
"Pikachuuuuuuuuuu!"  
  
The rest of the group came running back, away from the hill, which started   
to rise. Hidden booster packs revealed themselves under the floating hill,   
and three evil laughs could be heard through the deafening roar of the   
rockets.  
"Oh no!" said Ash. "It's a secret base!"  
"It must have been used to hide stolen Poke-mon!" said Brock.  
"Pika?" said Pikachu.  
"There's only one team evil enough to do such a thing, and they are."  
  
Three sinister figures appeared on top of the hill.  
"Yes, it is us! Team Rocket!"  
"We are here to steal your creatures!"  
"With all the interesting features"  
"We are sinister and evil"  
"And stronger then ten weevils!"  
"We are masters of disguise!"  
"And altogether wise!"  
"Jessie!"  
"Jonathon!"  
"Meowth!"  
"Now hand over the Poke-mon, you bunch of goody-two-shoes!"  
  
A hidden passage in the hill base opened up and released lots of flying   
objects.  
  
"Oh no!" cried Brock. "They've got us surrounded with their evil   
Poke-catcher Robots!"  
"Well Pikachu," said Ash, "it looks like this is the end."  
"Ash," said Misty. "Before they kill us, there's something I have to tell   
yo--"  
  
Suddenly, there was a flash of light, and all the Robots were in sparks on   
the ground.  
  
"Oh no!" cried Meowth. "Our plan has failed!"  
"Onto plan B!" shouted Jonathon.  
"What's that?" asked Jessie.  
"RUN!" He pressed a button on the hill's control panel, and a burst of fire   
propelled the jets up.  
"Ack! Wrong button!" The flying base did several loops in the air before   
propelling its passengers away into the sky.  
"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" they all shouted, and disappeared with a   
wink.  
  
"Well we're safe now," said Ash. "But who saved us?"  
"I did," said a voice. "But you are not safe yet?"  
A deformed, white blob appeared in the sky.  
"I am MewThree, and I get my energy from taking the life of other living   
things. "And now, I must destroy you."  
"Quick Pikachu" yelled Ash. "Do your thunder attack!"  
A bolt of lightning shot at MewThree.  
"AAAAAH!" yelled MewThree. "You have discovered my Achilles Heel!" He ran   
off.  
  
"Well, we're out of danger. for now," said Ash.  
"All's well that ends well," said Topegi.  
"Pikachu" said Pikachu.  
And they walked off into the sunset, and rode a giant pickle to the moon. 


	2. Pikachu in Space!!!

Meanwhile, Team Rocket had been flung in the air so high that they were now floating in Outer Space.  
  
"We need to come up with a new plan," said Jessie.  
"But first we need to get back down to PokemonLand" said Jonathon.  
"Did I mention I was afraid of heights?" said Meowth.  
"Hey! Look!" said Jonathon. "Is that... a giant pickle?"  
  
On the giant pickle, Misty, Brock, Ash, Topegi and Pikachu were riding to the moon even though they couldn't normally breathe in Outer Space but PokemonLand had a magic field of breathable air that stretched up to the Moon.  
"I've always wanted to go to the Moon!" said Ash.  
"Yes. We can explore the final frontier on an epic journey," said Topegi psycically.  
"Pikachu!" said Pikachu.  
Misty sighed. For too long she had been putting off telling Ash of her true feelings for him. She had always thought the Moon looked romantic. Maybe when they got there it would be a good place to tell him.  
  
And so they landed on the Moon, but little did they know that Team Rocket had followed them by summoning more Poke-Catcher Robots from their secret base to fly them there before the giant pickle arrived. What they also didn't know was that the Moon had its own special new Poke-Mon that lived under the Moon's surface.  
  
"Well here we are" said Brock. But as soon as he stepped off the giant pickle he triped over and fell through a crack in the Moon's surface.  
"Oh no!" cried Ash. "We've got to save him!" And so they flew down after him on the giant pickle but found Brock sitting unharmed in an underground cavern.  
  
"Brock! You're all right!" said Misty.  
"Yes. Before I hit the ground I felt an invisible force grab hold of me and lowered me down safely."  
"But...how...?"  
  
Suddenly, a tall white figure with glowing eyes and tentacles stepped into view.  
"I did. I am MewFour. I would not have revealed myself, had these new friends of mine not told me that you planned to steal the Moon's Poke-mon."  
"Friends?" asked Ash.  
  
Team Rocket stepped into the open behind MewFour.  
"Yes," said Meowth. "And now, our friend will have to destroy you so you won't steal the Poke-mon!"  
Behind MewFour, Jessie and Jonathon tried to contain their chuckling.  
  
MewFour began to charge up his eye's energy-beams...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
[Author's note: iOkay that's it for now but I'll have a new chapter soon. I'm Also cosnidering the 'missing' story of how they got the giant pickle and maybe a prequel to show MewThree's origins. If you have any suggestions, feel free to post them./i] 


End file.
